Jay Runs Away
by raidpirate52
Summary: Jay makes a mistake that he can't forgive himself for and so decides to run away from the Bounty. Will he come back, or will the others even want him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Jay's POV)

I was winning the race. Finally! I've been on this track for two whole months. Rainbow Road. After finishing first in this race I will finally have Dry Bowser! Finally! After a full year of getting this game…now, all Diddy Kong has to do is cross the finish line and…KABOOM! What? What the hell? A blue shell? Are you kidding me? Diddy flew up in the air and before I knew it: Koopa Troopa, Wario, Yoshi, Mario, and Donkey Kong passed by me and I ended up finishing the race 6th. I went from 1st to 6th in just one yard of the finish line! I. HATE. That. Blue. Shell. Getting sixth place in this race also knocked off my star status, so I didn't unlock Dry Bowser.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Jay," Nya sighed and wrapped around my arm. I was just so pissed off. I threw my Wii Wheel against the wall and gave out a good scream.

"I can't believe it! I've been working so hard for a year, this whole race for a whole year! What do I have to do to unlock Dry Bowser!? Why can't the game let me win just once!?" I yelled, but also doing so, swung my arms back and whacked Nya in the eye.

"Ow," Nya cried.

In a split second I went from rage to shock. I just hit my girlfriend. No, I couldn't have. Did I? It happened so quickly. Nya held her eye and started sobbing. I looked on in disbelief. I didn't know what to say, I never hit Nya. Hell, I never yelled at her before either. This was a mistake, but I was too lost for words and couldn't think straight to apologize.

"Oh my god! Nya...I…I'm…," I tried to apologize but by the time I regained my train of thought, she was already gone from the room. I slapped my forehead. I'm such an idiot.

(Nya's POV)

Jay was playing Mario Kart Wii. He's been really into it the last couple of days. He told me he has just one more character to unlock. We haven't gone out on a date since he got so focused on the task to unlock this character. I know nothing of video games, but I see the boys playing the Nintendo Wii a lot. Today, Jay was so sure of accomplishing his task and was on the final race, a beautiful rainbow looking track, racing as a cute monkey, and he wanted me to "witness history". I guess you could say I felt honored. He didn't allow the others to watch because whenever they watched him, he lost. So he discarded them off as "bad luck". He was on the final lap and I saw him jumping for joy and his face was lit up like whenever we're out on a date. He told me he had never gotten to the final lap in first place before. I smiled, good for him. All of a sudden, I heard beeping and then a blue explosion occurred, and Jay's mood quickly changed. He lost the race badly and I gasped. I was really hoping he would win.

"Damn it!" Jay yelled. This was starting to turn scary; Jay has a calm nature to him but when he gets mad, let's just say Kai's temper seems like a nurturing mother. I needed to think of a way to calm him down, hopefully with my presence it will cause him to take a deep breath and realize it's just a game that means nothing to life.

"I'm sorry Jay," I say while wrapping around his arm. It didn't go as I hoped, he didn't calm down. He chucked the Wii wheel at the wall and screamed.

"I can't believe it! I've been working so hard for a year, this whole race for a whole year! What do I have to do to unlock Dry Bowser!? Why can't the game let me win just once!?" I felt so bad for him, even though it's just a game. He really wanted that final character so that his brothers can have a fully unlocked game and enjoy themselves.

Jay swung his arm back and hit me in the eye. It really hurt.

"Ow," I cried, putting both my hands over my eyes and started crying. I couldn't stay in that room. I don't know what was going on in Jay's mind. I couldn't hear a word Jay was saying, I dashed out of the room and towards the dining room of the bounty where everyone else was, hoping that Jay would unlock the final character.

(Cole's POV)

Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and I were lounging in the dining room. Jay was with Nya unlocking Dry Bowser, the final character needed to unlock for Mario Kart Wii. Jay was the best in that game so we all relied on him to get the last character unlocked. We were all expecting any minute now to hear him celebrating in the other room. To pass the time, we were all playing cards. A card game only for the wise…

"Do you have any threes?" Lloyd asked me.

"Go fish, Yoshi!" I replied.

"Will you stop calling me that? I don't look like a Yoshi," Lloyd groaned. We respond with a laugh. He totally does look like Yoshi, especially in his Green ninja suit.

What's that whimpering I hear?

Next thing I knew Nya was running into the room crying. Kai got out his chair to embrace his sister.

"What's going on Nya?" He asked.

"Jay…Jay…" she sobbed, not able to complete her sentence.

"He didn't win did he?" Kai asked, rolling his eyes. "I told him…that final race is just too impossible". Nya wiped some more tears and revealed a mark under her eye.

"Jay got so mad and he hit me under the eye," Nya cried.

We all gasped. How could…Jay? Was she talking about Jay? That goofball never hits anybody. Except bad guys of course, but you know what I meant. This wasn't good though. As you might expect, Kai was burning like the sun.

Glaring and grinding his teeth, all he could say was, "Where is Jay?" Then came his outburst, "Jay! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" His rage caused Lloyd to panic and cower under the table. I could tell Kai was going to rage out of the room and look for Jay. As the leader of the group, I had to stop him. As awful as this event sounded, I can't afford for everyone to lose their heads. I jumped from my seat and grabbed Kai's arm, he tried shoving it away but I used all of my strength to hold him back.

"Let go of me!" Kai yelled and with his other arm, tried to take a swing at me, but with my other arm, I deflected it away. This was obviously going to be difficult so I had no other choice but to tackle Kai down to the ground and pin him down so he wouldn't go through with his promise.

"Kai!" I yelled. "Listen to me, Nya will heal. Sure, what Jay did was inexcusable, but I will not let you kill him. If I have to break your arms to do so, I won't hesitate." I gave my brother of fire a serious look.

Kai sighed in defeat. He knew I wasn't playing around. As leader, I have to make sure we aren't killing each other. As brothers, this comes up from time to time.

"Will you let me up now?" Kai moaned.

I sighed. While I know now he won't be in the mood of thinking of killing Jay, I know Kai well enough to know there was definitely going to be a tense confrontation coming up.

"I still want to see Jay," Kai glared and walked toward the gaming room. Zane and I followed close behind to make sure everything didn't blow up. After all, we don't know what went on or is going on in Jay's head. What goes on in there is always a mystery…

(Kai's POV)

This childish game of Go Fish is getting really boring. I wish Jay would come out and tell us he unlocked Dry Bowser so we can all play Mario Kart Wii. Just when I expected to hear a celebration from Jay in the gaming room, I heard something different. It sounded like crying. Oh my gosh! Nya?! My sister came running into the room sobbing her eyes out. I got out of my chair and gave her a hug; she calmed down a little to tell us what happened.

"Jay…Jay…." She sobbed, what about Jay, I wondered. Well she's crying, certainly not of joy, so he couldn't have won the game.

"He didn't win, did he?" I asked. "I told him…that final race is just too impossible". It was then I noticed why Nya was really crying. There was a bad mark under her eye. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jay got so mad and he hit me under the eye," Nya cried.

I could feel my body steaming quickly. That asshole! What kind of scumbag would hit Nya? He's a dead man when I get my hands on him.

"Where is Jay?" I glared. Then I yelled "Jay! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" I start running toward the game room to either confront Jay or cut the weasel off in case he wanted to hide from me. However, before I could, Cole grabbed me. I wanted to get his grip off me, but he wouldn't budge. "Let go of me!" I yelled, and with the hand I had free tried taking a swing at Cole. Nothing was going to stop me from tearing Jay limb from limb. He knocked my other arm away and the next thing I knew, he pinned me down to the ground. I should have known better, he is the strongest.

"Kai!" My brother of Earth yelled. "Listen to me, Nya will heal. Sure, what Jay did was inexcusable, but I will not let you kill him. If I have to break your arms to do so, I won't hesitate."

Grr…I sighed. Cole…always the goody two-shoes.

"Will you let me up now?" I asked, and Cole got off of me.

"I still want to see Jay," I glared and started walking toward the gaming room. I noticed Cole and Zane following me. I don't care; Jay was going to be sorry he hurt my sister.

(Jay's POV)

I was shaking. I had a few tears shed the last couple of minutes. Should I go after Nya, I thought. I decided not to. There's no question that Kai would essentially see Nya in that state and the news would break out that I hit her. I locked the door to the gaming room and sat on the couch.

While trying to calm down and forget this mess, I hear Kai shouting from the other room, "Jay! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

I gasp. Kai found out, he'll never let me date Nya again! Oh hell, why would she even want to take me back? She probably never wants to see me again. She'll probably want to kick my ass along with Kai. Oh my God. What am I going to do?

THUMP! THUMP!

I hear banging on the door. Oh no. It looks like Magmar is here. I don't respond, but analyze the room.

"Jay! I know you're in there! Open this door! NOW!" Kai yelled. If I open that door, there's no way I'll live to see what happens next. I found a way out. A window. Thanks to my nimbleness I was able to squeeze out. I land on the ground and I was out of there. They don't need me. Heck, they don't want me anymore I bet. They'll always think of me as a woman beater. I didn't know where in Ninjago to run to. One thing is for sure, I won't be going back there.

(Zane's POV)

I rushed down the hall with Kai and Cole. What was going on with Jay? Him hitting Nya sounded very out of character for him. Cole and I wanted answers and peace, Kai wanted vengeance, but Cole and I would make sure they wouldn't be ripping out each other's throats. I've only seen Jay angry a few times before, when he is, he can be hurtful. One time, along with the others, he pinned the loss of the monastery on me and got pissed over losing his high scores, but hitting the one's he cares about? Never seen him do it or even think of him to do so.

We reach the room of the gaming room. The door was closed. Kai tried opening it, but it was locked. He banged on the door twice.

"Jay! I know you're in there! Open this door! NOW!" Kai yelled.

"Remember Kai, we don't know the whole story," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, hopefully to calm him down. He moaned.

"Look, I don't care. If you mess with my sister, you're messing with me! He's going to have to pay somehow for this," Kai replied.

"JAY! Open the door!" Kai banged on the door once more.

"Kai, please, who would want to open the door when someone sounds hostile?" I asked him. Clearly, he was too blind of rage. "Look, I'll try to speak with Jay and we can settle this peacefully." Kai groaned, but this was the way we are going to settle it.

"Good luck Zane," Cole said to me.

I knocked on the door, hoping for a response, but none was given.

"Jay? Are you in there?" I asked calmly, but still no response. "It doesn't appear he's in there."

"That's impossible!" Kai replied. "The door only locks from the inside. That coward has to be in there! Break the door down, Cole."

Cole sighed. "If I do, then you're going to have to promise to let me and Zane in first."

"Oh alright," Kai folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

Cole took a breath and was ready to knock the door down. "Jay, if you're standing by the door, get out of the way, I'm breaking the door down." With that, he proceeded to kick the door off its hinges and we went inside the room but Jay was nowhere in sight. I then noticed the window open.

"Do you think Jay ran away?" I asked.

"Or he's just taking a walk to get his anger out," Cole suggested.

"Or hopefully something bad happened to him," Kai coldly stated.

I gasped, "Kai, don't say such a thing about your brother."

Kai looked down at the ground and muttered, "He's no longer my brother."

* * *

Okay, so that concludes chapter 1. I came up with this idea about two nights ago and it's really fresh in my head so expect quick updates. Are you interested in more? Then be sure to put this story on alert. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading and will stick around for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Last chapter was the most reviewed chapter I ever gotten for a single chapter in any of my fics. Thanks a lot! Please enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Nya's POV)

I finally stopped crying. The pain was easing up, and within a few minutes the bruise was starting to look more and more transparent. At the same time, Lloyd came out from under the table he had hidden under while Kai yelled. Poor kid looked scared to death, but I was pretty frightened too. I wanted to head out to see Kai and Jay, but I feared I would only make the situation worse. Plus I wasn't hearing excessive screaming so I guess that was good.

"So…Jay…hit you?" Lloyd questioned with his eyes staring at my mark.

"Yeah, I think it was an accident though," I replied to the child. "I doubt he was thinking of me sitting right there. He just got so mad at the game."

"So, you're not mad at him?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, of course not. Jay is still the sweetest, loving, caring guy a girl can ask for," I answered. Lloyd stood there smiling and nodding. He's such a great listener. I can't believe the brat from what we used to know became the green ninja and actually turned out to be a sweet kid who is reliable to listen to problems.

(Lloyd's POV)

Cole, Kai, and Zane ran out of the room. I hate it when Kai yells like that, I think he's going to burst into flames and burn everything down. At the same time, I can't believe Jay could hit Nya. Whenever I'm training with him, he's always the most laid back. He has a hard time coming around to hit me during sparring training. I do see Nya calming down so I decide to come out from under the table.

"So…Jay…hit you?" I asked walking up to Nya, not being able to take my eyes off her bruise.

"Yeah, I think it was an accident though," she replied. "I doubt he was thinking of me sitting right there. He just got so mad at the game." Well, that makes sense. Jay doesn't really take losing to video games really well.

"So, you're not mad at him?" I asked.

"Of course not," she replied but then she got all into that mushy gunk that I lost her. "Jay is still the blah blah blah blah, mooshy, mooshy, gooey, lovey." All I could do in a situation like this was smile and nod. That's when Cole, Kai, and Zane returned into the room.

(Nya's POV)

I see the boys return to the dining room, but I don't see Jay with them. Cole and Zane looked concerned but Kai still looked grumpy. Before I could ask, Cole gave what went on.

"I don't get it, where could he have gone? He won't pick up his phone." the Earth ninja asked. "We're about a mile outside the city."

"Perhaps, your assumption was correct and that he only wanted some time to cool off and perhaps is just around walking?" Zane assumed.

Where could Jay be? Is he alright? I doubt it, knowing him he's probably feeling guilty as hell for hitting me and heard Kai's death threat earlier. It was loud enough for the entire bounty to hear. Poor guy.

"I hope he's alright," I said. Kai walked up to me with a serious look on his face.

"Why do you care? You're not dating him again," Kai said.

"Shut up Kai!" I shouted quickly. Kai was taken aback, but he deserved it. He's always treating me like a child. Telling me I can't fight, always hawking me whenever I'm with Jay, telling me to stay on the bounty during missions, I was getting tired of it and I kept ranting at my brother. "You don't get to decide who I do and don't date! That's my decision! I know Jay didn't mean to do what he did, and it's my choice to forgive him and I do! You don't make any decisions for me!" I stormed out of the room, not catching any subsequent reactions.

(Kai's POV)

Walking back to the dining room, Cole and Zane were worried about that idiot Jay. I don't know why they bother for him now. Hitting a man's sister is the lowest anyone can get. I wanted to check back on my sister, I also wanted to tell her she was forbidden from ever going out with Jay again if he dared to even show his face again that is.

We walked in and I noticed she stopped crying, at least that's good.

"I don't get it, where could he have gone? He won't pick up his phone." Cole asked. I didn't care so I didn't answer.

"Perhaps, your assumption was correct and that he only wanted some time to cool off and perhaps is just walking around?" Zane said. Apparently, they forgot Jay hit my sister.

"I hope he's alright," Nya said. What? Nya just said that? Oh, this is not going to mean what I think it means. She's not seeing him again, and I'll make sure of it. I go up to my sis in a serious matter, showing I mean all business.

"Why do you care? You're not dating him again," I told her.

"Shut up Kai!" She shouted quickly.

Whoa, back up a minute. Did my sister really just tell me to 'shut up'? Are you kidding me? When does…who…huh? Nya told me to shut up?

She continued, "You don't get to decide who I do and don't date! That's my decision! I know Jay didn't mean to do what he did, and it's my choice to forgive him and I do! You don't make any decisions for me!" Nya stormed out of the room before I could even comprehend where the hell that came from.

Was I bossing her around? I looked at Cole, Zane, and Lloyd who were just as shocked as I was, but when I made eye contact with them, they turned around and started whistling.

"Uh…I…gah," I walk out of the room and head towards our shared bunker. I'm not going to talk to Nya when she's like this. But seriously, where did that come from? I'm not bossy!

(Cole's POV)

Wow. Nya just verbally bitch slapped Kai! I have to admit, it was pretty awesome watching him walk out of the room in defeat, though my attention went back to the disappearance of Jay when Zane brought it back up.

"So, what are we going to do about Jay?" he asked.

"Hmm…tell you the truth Zane, I think I'm going to leave it up to you to solve. It appears there's more tension here that I should probably take into," I answered. I had to make sure Kai wouldn't blow another fuse and take off like Jay did, but knew he'd go to the bunker as he always does when he gets emotional. "Perhaps you can use your falcon to help look for Jay." My ice brother nods in compliance.

"Oh what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Lloyd jumps with excitement.

I think for a moment. "You could, uh. Help me with Nya; make sure she hasn't cut Kai off. We don't need more people hating each other. I'll make sure Kai is okay."

Zane went off to search for Jay; Lloyd went to Nya's room, while I went to our shared bunker.

(Nya's POV)

I didn't know what to feel. Either hurt or anger, I don't know. First my boyfriend ran away, then Kai trying to forbid me from ever seeing Jay again. Why does he think he has to boss me around all the time? I'm eighteen now, a full a grown woman!

I heard a knock on the door, it better not be Kai.

"Nya, are you okay?" I heard the voice as Lloyd's. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes Lloyd, you can come in," I answered and the boy walked into the room.

"Do you hate Kai now?" he asked.

"What? No, of course not! I just hate how he tries to control everybody, especially me. I don't know why he always thinks he has to take charge all the time. People can take care of themselves, I thought he knew that when he saw me as the samurai. But now he wants to dictate on who I date," I said.

"Haha, that rhymed!" Lloyd laughed. Seriously? I thought he was going to help me.

"Lloyd!" I reprimanded.

"Sorry, but I think you embarrassed Kai. It was awesome!"

I giggled. I'm glad Kai wasn't furious. Whenever he gets embarrassed he gets over it within a few minutes. But I still wanted to check in on him, just to be safe. I don't know where Lloyd got the idea of me hating Kai.

I walked down to the boys' bunker with Lloyd, hoping to see if Kai was alright. He was talking to Cole, I was going to walk in on it.

"I spoke to my father one last time on his death bed," Kai began. I was shocked, he was talking about our father? What could he be saying? I didn't want to interrupt the conversation so I grabbed Lloyd back to listen to my brother.

(Kai's POV)

I can't be bossy. Am I bossy? No. No.

"Hey Kai, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Cole approached me.

"Cole, am I bossy?" I asked.

"Well, I know if I were Nya, I would think so." He replied.

So, I am bossy?

"I'm just looking out for her. I mean how can she still be with a guy who hit her? What if Jay does something worse next time? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Nya. Not after what happened to my parents," I told him, holding back emotion. I don't want to be a pussy now.

"I never asked, what happened to your parents?" Cole asked.

I knew it would only be a matter of time until this story came out, but I was always hoping it would be Nya to tell it while I would be gone somewhere.

"As you know, my parents owned a blacksmith…"

Flashback…

Two years ago on June 21st in Ignacia, on what seemed like a normal early summer day. The Four Weapons shop was open and running by Ben and his wife Naoko. Their newly graduate son Kai was in the back watching TV while their daughter Nya, who was a year behind, was on her final day of final exams. All was normal and then a customer walked into the shop.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up that machete," the customer said. Ben looked through his customer sheet and saw that a customer was successfully processed for a machete.

"Okay Mr. Fang, right this way," Ben led the customer over to the cabinet of weapons. Ben unlocked the cabinet and handed Mr. Fang his weapon. "Take care now Mr. Fang." Ben said, but Mr. Fang did not choose to leave. He chuckled.

"Mr. Fang isn't that bad of a name. But I prefer to be called 'Sharptooth'," Sharptooth said, taking out the machete and proceeded to stab Ben in the stomach with it.

"Oh my God!" Naoko shouted while reaching for a black box that holds an emergency gun in it, but before she was able to aim, Sharptooth stabbed her in the chest. Sharptooth grabbed the gun and put it back in the black box and stole a few other weapons and then ran out of the store.

Kai walked into the room.

"Mom, what's for lunch…" he asked before realizing the shocking scene. "AHHH!" He screamed realizing the horrific scene. "Oh God!" He saw his mother lying motionless and his father barely breathing as he dialed for the medics to come. Unfortunately, since Ignacia was such a small village, help didn't arrive for several minutes.

His mother was announced dead at the scene and his father was taken in to the infirmary, but was announced he wouldn't make it within the day.

(Kai's POV)

"That's a really sad story Kai," Cole said. I wiped the few tears that escaped my eye ducts.

"Then I spoke to my father one last time on his death bed…"

Flashback…

Ben looked up painfully to see his son at his side.

"Son, please take over my shop. And please, protect Nya at all costs. Make sure nothing bad ever happens to her," Ben said his final words before dying. Kai sat there weeping. Moments later, he turned around and noticed Nya standing at their doorway and the siblings embraced for a long time in the room.

(Kai's POV)

"So you see Cole, ever since June 21st of that year I had to step up on a lot of responsibility and protecting my sister became my top priority."

I see Nya walk in with Lloyd afterward. Wait, were they standing there this whole time?

"Kai, I had no idea," Nya said while shedding a few tears on my shoulder.

"So…your parents died on June 21st?" Lloyd asked. I nodded. "That's my birthday!" Lloyd said as if joyously. Cole hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What did I say?" Insensitive little brat. Must get it from his father.

"But Kai, trust me. I can fight and look after myself. Sure I'd always like you to be there for me, but I can make my own choices. I know I was really upset earlier, but I know Jay didn't mean what he did. When he returns, I'm not breaking up with him."

"Alright sis," I sighed. Alright, I can't tell her who she can and can't date. Still can't believe she chose Jay though.

"So, you aren't mad at Jay anymore?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess not," I replied. There's no question Jay is the most annoying, obnoxious, sometimes aggravating goofball ever. I guess still, that makes him my brother, I could never trade him for anyone. Reflecting that now actually makes me hope he's alright. "So, do you think Zane has found him?"

Cole used his cell phone to call Zane. The volume was up enough to

"Hello?" Zane answered.

"Zane, have you found Jay yet?" Cole asked.

"No, I haven't," Zane sighed.

"Well when you do, tell him he has nothing to worry about. Nya forgives him and Kai's cooled off."

"That's great news Cole, hopefully he hasn't wondered off too far. I haven't received any word from my falcon nor can I see him in my falcon vision. Wait! I see my falcon. I think he found Jay! I'll call you guys back later." Zane hung up.

(Jay's POV)

I ran into the outskirts of Ninjago. Very shady place, but nothing I can't handle. I needed something to end it all, so I knew the only place to get it cheap would be here. I found an underground bunker with a lot of shady characters with scars, tattoos, crooked teeth and bad breath. Most of them just sat there and moaned. The guy at the counter was the one I needed to talk to. I told him that I needed something in order to end everything.

"Are you a runaway?" the guy asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you don't got much other than some gold pieces. I think I'll make you a deal if you're willing to hand in those golden nunchucks of yours," he said.

I was reluctant too. I mean…my golden weapon? Sigh, I guess I have no other choice. I won't need it anymore. I traded in whatever leftover gold pieces I had along with my golden nunchucks.

The man went under the counter and pulled out a black box.

"I got this about two summers ago. With all the advanced weaponry that's come out since, I have no use for it. Take it and leave immediately."

"Yes sir, Mr…" I take a quick peek at the nametag on his counter. "Mr. Sharptooth". I take the black box and put it under my ninja suit and run out. I know the perfect place to end everything.

I made my way out of Ninjago and to the Mountain of Impossible Height. At the top was where our old home, the monastery of spinjitzu was before being burned down by the Hypnobrai. It's where it all started. It was the perfect place for it to end. It took forever to reach the top, but about halfway through I heard something. It sounded like a bird, but I could never see it, so I just keep on walking. I do reach the top. You could still see all the charcoal from when we left. I take a deep breath, look around and think over the last couple of hours.

I hit Nya, Kai wants to kill me, and everyone probably hates me for being low enough to hit Nya. They all must be on the same boat as Kai on wanting me dead. Well, so be it then. Our group is so imbalanced now that when Sensei gets back from that Ferris wheel convention, he'd probably kick me out anyway. I reach for the box inside my pocket.

"Jay?"

What the hell? Who is here? I turn around and see Zane. Why is he here? Did he follow me? Does he want to throw me off the cliff? He doesn't look very thrilled to see me. I can't tell what the nindroid is thinking. But he looks determined to do something.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Go away Zane," I replied. "You don't have to worry. I know you all don't want me on the team anymore."

"Huh? No Jay, you got it completely wrong."

What was he talking about?

"Zane, I hit Nya. I have never been sorrier in my life. She means everything to me. She's the only girl that's ever given me the light of day. When I was growing up, no girl ever wanted to hang out with me. I mean who would? I was raised in a junkyard! My parents embarrass the crap out of me! I have a postal stamp collection! Why would Nya take me back when I hit her? The rest of you probably think I'm sort of woman beater, and now I got no friends!"

Zane shouts something but I couldn't hear him. I'm too depressed.

I take the box out of my pocket and take the gun out. But before I could put it to my head, Zane used his golden shuriken to freeze the gun and knock it out of my hand.

I shouted while walking back towards my gun, "Why did you do that? What did you want to kill me Zane? I guess it's possible since you're a nindroid and have some sort of laser beam that we never noticed before..."

Thump!

Zane tackled me down to the ground face first, but I wouldn't be having any of it. I came here on my own terms. I started squirming, and was about to get loose from Zane's grip but he froze my hands like a pair of handcuffs and I couldn't grab on to anything. He turned my body around and the last thing I saw was his fist in the air coming down at my face…

Blackness.

(Zane's POV)

Where could our brother of lightning be? I reached the border of Ninjago. I sent my falcon out but I haven't gotten any sign. I had to ask a couple of people on the street if they had seen him but no one seemed to know where he was heading. I had one idea.

Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk

I knock on their trailer and Jay's parents answered.

"Oh hello, you're the white friend of my Jay right?" Edna asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker. I was wondering…did Jay show up here? He seems to have…" I needed to be careful with my words. I certainly know where Jay got his oversensitive side from. "He seems to have gone somewhere without any of us noticing." Despite my efforts, it wasn't good enough. They knew I was talking about him running away as Mrs. Walker dropped to her knees and sobbed. Mr. Walker tried comforting her but he was obviously in pain as well.

"We have to find him dear," Edna told her husband.

"We can't dear," Ed sighed. "Remember our car is damaged and I couldn't find any working engines here, it's in the shop for another three days." Edna moaned.

"Don't worry. I have a falcon friend who is covering much more ground than any car can. I guarantee by the end of the day he'll find him.

"Oh good," Edna said. "If not then Cuddle Woddles wouldn't have his best friend anymore."

"Uh, what?" I asked. Cuddle Woddles? Huh?

"Oh, that's Jay's old stuffed penguin. He used to sleep with it every night until he was sixteen," Edna answered.

"Oh…right," I replied. "Well, I'll get back to my search for Jay and I'll be sure to give you word when I find him."

"Thanks white ninja, what's your name again?" Mr. Walker asked me.

"Zane."

"Well Zane thanks for looking after our boy. When you find him tell him to give me a call. It's not polite of him to take off running away like that," Edna said.

"Will do," and with that I was gone. About a minute later, I got a call from Cole.

"Zane, have you found Jay yet?" Cole asked.

"No, I haven't," I sighed.

"Well when you do, tell him he has nothing to worry about. Nya forgives him and Kai's cooled off."

"That's great news Cole, hopefully he hasn't wondered off too far. I haven't received any word from my falcon nor can I see him in my falcon vision. Wait! I see my falcon. I think he found Jay! I'll call you guys back later." I hung up the phone. This was perfect. Jay can overreact to things, but now that everything has been cleared up, he'll come on back to the Bounty no doubt. But where was my falcon taking me?

We reached the end of Ninjago City and I looked up and recognized the Mountain of Impossible Height. We used to live here at the monastery at the top. I had no time to waste going up the stars. I use my golden shuriken to form a vehicle that got me to the top and I walked through what used to be the entrance.

Jay had his back turned to me, appearing rather content. But what was he doing here?

"Jay?" I approached closer to him. I didn't want to take any chances, I sensed a bit of tension. He turns around and looks at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Go away Zane," he replied. "You don't have to worry. I know you all don't want me on the team anymore."

I told you Jay can overreact.

"Huh? No Jay, you got it completely wrong."

"Zane, I hit Nya. I have never been sorrier in my life. She means everything to me. She's the only girl that's ever given me the light of day. When I was growing up, no girl ever wanted to hang out with me. I mean who would? I was raised in a junkyard! My parents embarrass the crap out of me! I have a postal stamp collection! Why would Nya take me back when I hit her? The rest of you probably think I'm sort of woman beater, and now I got no friends!"

"Jay! Listen to me! Everything is fine! Nya forgives you!" I shouted but it didn't appear he was paying any attention to a word I was saying. He takes out a black box, it was at this time I noticed he no longer had his golden nunchucks. He takes out a…gun!? He's attempting suicide? He's definitely reached the deep end now!

I had to react quickly! He was going to make a huge mistake! I remember what it was like when I lost my father thanks to my memory switch. It was painful. I didn't want to go through that pain ever again!

I used my golden shuriken to knock the gun out of his hand and it froze in a block of ice.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled while heading back over for his gun. I wouldn't let him, but he continued to rant. "What did you want to kill me Zane? I guess it's possible since you're a nindroid and have some sort of laser beam that we never noticed before..."

I tackled him to the ground. Jay's a fast one, though so subduing him wasn't an easy task. He has the quickness and agility of Randall Cunningham. He was beginning to squirm loose, but there was no way I was going to let him get control of that gun again. With my weapons again I form ice around his arms tied like handcuffs. He still wouldn't quit though. I didn't want to have to come to this, but I turned him around and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

At least now he won't be able to hurt himself. There was one issue to be handled. I took the gun and smashed it on the ground, shattering it to thousands of pieces as it broke through the ice.

He wakes up about twenty minutes later. But by then, I have frozen his body to just his head so that he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"What?" Jay asked dazed. "I can't move. Zane? What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me? Jay," I shake my head, "you were trying to attempt suicide."

Jay sighed. "Why not? No one wants me anymore."

I slap my forehead. "Jay, you're being crazy. If you had listened to me before, Nya forgives you. Kai isn't upset anymore. Neither Cole nor I think of you as some sort of monster."

"Really?" Jay asked, sounding surprised.

Seriously, what did his parents tell him growing up?

"You're our brother Jay. We're to be together and train Lloyd to be the best spinjitzu master ever and defeat the dark lord. And we wouldn't be able to do it, nor would it be anywhere near as fun without you."

I could sense Jay was bringing out happy tears.

"Besides, who would take care of Cuddle Woddles?" I laugh. Jay didn't look very amused though.

Jay sighed. "You talked to my parents didn't you? Look, can you please do me a solid and not tell anyone?"

I nodded. "As long as you do me a solid and come home to the bounty." Jay agreed and I unfroze him. Afterwards we exchanged a brotherly hug and made our way back to the bounty.

* * *

**A/N: So Jay is returning home to the bounty. That means 'The End' right? Nope. We still got to get Jay's golden weapon back and Kai will come face to face with his parents' killer. So for those disappointed he won't be ripping out Jay, you'll hopefully be satisfied on what's to come. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the month long wait, had some papers to write, exams to study for, projects to complete and so forth. Now the semester is over so enjoy the last chapter of Jay Runs Away! That's right; this is the final chapter and thank you Ninjago fans for making this my top reviewed story! You guys are the best!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(Jay's POV)

I returned home. Along the way, Zane told me that everyone was getting worried, and that Kai got over it. I should've figured he would. Why do I have to overreact sometimes? This will probably go down as one of my most foolish decisions, but I was really happy to be returning home now. When I walked through the door to our bunker, everyone greeted me with welcome arms.

"Jay!" Cole shouted and hugged me along with Kai and Lloyd.

"Good to see you're okay, bro. Sorry for blowing up this morning," Kai apologized.

"I'm sorry for running away, and of course I'm sorry for hitting you by accident Nya."

Nya smiled and was the last to come up to me; she prepared to kiss me, but first…

SMACK!

Ow! She slaps hard.

"That's for leaving," Nya said sternly.

I rubbed my bruised cheek with everyone looking around shocked.

"And this is for coming back" Nya grabbed my head back and kissed me on the lips. Man, I love her!

"Will you two just get a room already?!" Lloyd gagged. Sigh, must there really be a Green Ninja? Surely we can handle facing the dark lord, just the four of us.

"Uh, I can't help but notice Jay, where are your golden nunchucks?" Cole asked.

Uh oh.

"Oh jeez, umm…long story, but I kind of…sold it," I rubbed the back of my head.

"You WHAT?!" Cole yelled, glaring at me.

"Well, I thought I was going to be *gulp* on the road for a while, so I had to trade it in," I laugh awkwardly. I can't tell them what really was going to happen, I'd be too embarrassed and ashamed. I know Zane will keep it a secret for me.

Cole sighed. "Well, we have to get it back. Do you remember who you gave it to?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I sold it at the edge of Ninjago, some guy named Sharptooth".

Cole, Nya, and Kai gasped. What did I say? What was going on?

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, it looks like you've seen a ghost," I chuckled.

(Kai's POV)

Sharptooth? Could it…yes, it had to be. Outskirt of town traded in the weapon, too much not to be the same person. I was fuming.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zane asked. Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Would I really need to tell the same story twice on the same day?

"Yeah, it looks like you've seen a ghost," Jay chuckled. Yeah, the ghost of a painful summer memory.

"Uh, Jay…Sharptooth was…uh," Cole tried to explain, but wasn't his story to tell. I cut our leader off.

"That lowlife is the one who killed my parents," I stepped in. "Wherever this bunker is, we have to go to track this scumbag down, we're going with you to get your nunchucks back and bring this cretin to justice."

"Kai, this mission is very important. I need your word that you'll be able to focus," Cole said.

I grind my teeth. Of course I'll focus, focus on getting that street punk.

"Yes Cole, we're going to do what it takes to get Jay's golden weapon back. A weapon he foolishly gave up!" I shouted slightly. "Of all the foolish things Jay, seriously! Even for you!"

Jay frowned but looks at me with determination.

"I know I can do stupid things," he said, "I really panicked back there and I'm sorry, but come on! We can use the bounty to go where I traded them."

(Cole's POV)

Alright, so we headed towards the outskirts of Ninjago. Really creepy place, I'm surprised we haven't been down here yet. With all the patrols we do whenever we're off missions never once had we had a call down here, it's very peculiar.

"Where was it you went to sell your nunchucks Jay?" I asked.

"Right around over there," he pointed. Nya took us right in front.

"Lloyd, stay here," I commanded.

"Aww, come on! I can help! You never let me help you!" Lloyd pouted. An idea came to mind.

"This mission is too dangerous for someone too valuable. Sorry, maybe another time" I say sternly then turned my attention to everyone else. "Okay guys, let's remember to stay safe. Don't need to be making trips to any emergency rooms."

The four of us jumped on out onto the street and walked into the underground bunker Jay pointed us to. The characters were menacing, but nothing the four of us together couldn't handle. I kept glancing over at Kai to make sure he wouldn't be jumping and destroying everything. We went up to the counter. We saw his nametag, Sharptooth. Please, don't do anything stupid Kai.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing back?" Sharptooth asked Jay.

"I need my golden nunchucks back, Sharptooth!" Jay demanded.

"Here take them back you pathetic worm! These crap things won't even work!" Sharptooth yelled while throwing Jay's nunchucks to him. That's when Kai did something stupid.

"Hey, creep. I know you don't remember me, but I'll make sure you won't forget this!" He yelled and pulled out his golden sword.

"Kai, you idiot! You just blew our chances of making this easy! We had the nunchucks!" Too bad he wasn't listening or noticing that everyone in the club was taking pistols out of their pockets.

(Kai's POV)

What is this dump? This place is disgusting and smells like crap. But my anger inside me about coming face to face with Sharptooth wanted me to jump around and destroy everything. We reached the front of the counter.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing back?" The lowlife asked Jay. The nerve of the guy's tone. The beat down I plan on giving this monster just won't be enough.

"I need my golden nunchucks back, Sharptooth!" Jay demanded.

"Here take them back you pathetic worm! These crap things won't even work!" Sharptooth yelled while throwing Jay's nunchucks to him.

"Hey, creep. I know you don't remember me, but I'll make sure you won't forget this!" I yelled and pulled out my golden sword. I felt Cole's hand pounding my back but didn't care what he had to say. "Summer, two years ago. You killed my parents with a machete, now you're going to know what it's like to have a sword put through you!"

"Oh yeah?"

What is this creep so smug about?

"Yeah, justice will evade you no longer," I say before hearing a crackling sound.

I turn around and see the entire place pointing guns at us.

"I do believe a big 'uh-oh' is in order" Zane commented.

"Or maybe we teach these guys a little lesson known as spinjitzu," Cole said. Will this work?

"NINJA-GO!"

We all spin into our spinjitzu and spin around while everyone began firing. We didn't feel a thing! Cole's plan fell through again.

Within a matter of seconds all the thugs were thrown against the wall and unconscious. But I turned around to see the creep Sharptooth try and make a run for it and I followed.

"Where did he go?" I asked. Jay pointed to a door going back and forth.

"He's trying to get away!" My lightning brother shouted. All of us took off running toward the door and were on foot pursuit.

Apparently the underground bunker was connected to the underground part of the abandoned warehouse. We ran after Sharptooth to the roof.

"Okay, hold it!" I shouted. Where do you think you're even going to go?"

I saw the monster panic; he appeared to have given up.

"It appears my days of freedom are over," he sorrowed. "I've evaded the law for over twelve years! Please take mercy on me ninjas. Let me just rot in a jail cell."

I just felt so mad, really? This son of a bitch is really just going to give up this easily? I wanted him to die, have him know what it felt like to have a life taken from him!

"No way! You aren't getting out of here alive!" I screamed. Zane grabbed hold of my shoulder.

"Kai, please, if we take him to the police, then chances are he'll receive the death penalty anyway." Zane said.

I know he's a nindroid and all but I still can't understand his always calm nature.

"He's right Kai," Cole spoke. "He killed your parents. You know how Ninjago justice system works, now if you want the prosecutors to throw the death penalty at him they will, but that won't be an option if you kill him. You'd be the one facing a judge."

I turn to my brothers, "Alright fine, we'll take him to the police. And when this monster gets put in the guillotine, then I torch him!"

"FOOLS! Turn your backs to me?!"

Huh?

Next thing I see, Sharptooth is wielding a machete, and charges toward us.

…

…

…

Oh please.

"NINJA-GO!" We all do spinjitzu and start tossing him at all corners of the building, making him all dizzy and kept on going until he was an inch from consciousness then we decided to let him go and he collapsed.

"Okay, let's head back onto the bounty and call the police!" Jay said.

"Right, but don't you think it would be fair to say if Nya wanted to take a few shots at him?" Cole laughed along with the rest of us. But apparently Sharptooth wasn't knocked out.

"I'll…get…" he stood up and was clearly disoriented and wobbly on his feet. "…you…ninja…" he then stumbled at the ledge and fell off the roof. We all rush over and look down, but all we saw was a splat.

Sharptooth's body was splattered into pieces along the sidewalk and a puddle of red surrounded his corpse.

"Uh…oops," Zane commented.

I should, no I shouldn't, I'm happy the bastard's dead. That's when Nya and Lloyd showed back up with the bounty.

"Oh my God! Is that?!" Nya pointed toward the ground.

"Yes, sis. That's the cowardly monster that took our parents life. He went off the roof and is in hell now." The next thing I heard was police sirens.

"What's going on here?" asked Jericho, a police officer. His partner Chris looked at the body.

"Jericho, this is…this is…Sharptooth! The Ninjago Justice Department has been after him for twelve years! Did you do this ninja?"

"Uh…no, I mean yeah, but kinda…" Jay shrugged.

"Hooray!" Officers Chris and Jericho cheered. "You ninjas are seriously the best thing to ever happen to Ninjago. You defeated one of the most wanted men in all of Ninjago."

"But, we didn't really capture him, he's dead." Zane said.

"We're not in trouble for that are we?" Cole asked.

"Pfft, nah" replied Jericho.

"Most likely had we known where he was, then we would have shot him ourselves," commented Chris.

"Well, I had enough for one day, why don't you say we head on back home?" Jay asked.

What a great idea. Bizarre day indeed couldn't come to an end sooner and Thank God it did. Jay's back on the bounty and that cretin is burning in hell for what he did to my parents. I know they aren't here anymore but I can sense their restful souls are smiling down on me and Nya even brighter now.

(Jay's POV)

Okay so we were all relaxing in the gaming room. It's time to finish where it all started. Beating this Mario Kart game and unlocking Dry Bowser! Let's do it! My brothers were cheering me on. The first three races went on as planned, first place. And now Rainbow Road, they were cheering loud, and on the final lap! The final turn. Uh oh. That blue shell again, my brothers and Nya gasped but I had a mushroom this time and sped on through the finish line before it had effect.

I WON! I WON! I WON!

Nya hugged me and congratulated me on beating this race. My brothers were happy for me as well.

"Congratulations Jay," said Zane.

"That was a close one," said Kai.

"Now we can finally play this game with Dry Bowser," said Cole.

"But I get to use him first!" shouted Lloyd.

Okay, now all I need is for the game to tell me I got a star status. Oh my gosh! Here it comes!

"Congratulations…you're final score on this race is an…A…congratulations."

An 'A'? An 'A'? How could it be…an 'A'? The others gasp, and slowly turn to me, as if expecting me to have some sort of breakdown. Nope.

"Jay?" Zane asked and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I don't respond. I just walk to the Wii console, eject the game, and hold on to the disc. With everyone just staring at me, I snap the disc in half.

"Who wants to play a Mario Strikers Charged tournament?" I suggest.

"Oooh! Me!" Everyone replied.

So that night we played the greatest Wii game ever, Mario Strikers Charged. Of course I won that night, but that's not to brag. Yep, everything was back to normal.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this story is **complete** so if you're having this story on alert, you can turn it off now because there won't be any more chapters. I don't know precisely when my next Ninjago fanfic will be, but I have one in mind. While I'm promoting, read VelvetPersona's fanfics as well, they're spectacular! Thanks for reading!


End file.
